Factor Sorpresa
by MarauderLadies
Summary: Que puede pasar, si cinco adolescentes se van de excursion a un lago, y de alli surgen cosas por probar... HarryxHermione! Lemmon.


No somos rubias, ni multimillonarias, ni tenemos arrugas... osea no somos Rowling xD, todo esto es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Es una historia sin mas, sin animo de lucro ni nada.

Es nuestro primer fic.. asi que esperemos que guste y DEJEN REVIEWS!

Empezemoos...

Despertar a Ronald Weasley era misión imposible

Despertar a Ronald Weasley era misión imposible. Harry llevaba intentando despertarlo 10 minutos, pero continuaba profundamente dormido, como si los almohadazos, golpes y gritos no surgieran efecto con él. Harry tenia claro que siendo una sola persona, no podria hacer nada, así que fue a buscar a Hermione a su habitación. Estavan pasando la última semana de vacaciones en la Madriguera, como siempre con toda la familia Weasley casi al completo. La noche antes habian decidido que pasarian la mañana en el lago que habia a poca distancia de la madriguera y que antes de que oscureciera, volverían hacia casa. Harry cruzó la habitación, salió por la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de Hermione cuando una figura de cabellera pelirroja salía de esta.

- Ay hola Ginny, buenos dias!- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Hola Harry, como es que vienes a nuestra habitación tan pronto y aún en pijama?- se sorprendió ella al verlo solo con la parte de debajo del pijama de los Chudley Cannons de su hermano.- Ah, problemas al despertar a mi hermano? Ya voy para allí, tu despierta a Hermione y venir a ayudarme, contra más seamos mejor!

Harry entró a la habitación de las chicas, y se sorprendio porque nunca habia entrado alli, era bastante estrecha i con una litera pegada a la pared, en la otra un armario i una gran ventana, Harry se acerco a la litera y vio que Hermione dormia en la de arriba, el subio un escalon para ver mejor a la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba destapada y dormia con unos shorts muy shorts, que dejaban ver sus largar y bien torneadas piernas, el chico le miraba las piernas sorprendido, como podia tener esas piernas y siempre llevarlas tapadas? Esa chica si que era realmente sorprendente! Pero esque subiendo para arriba las vistas eran mejores, si se podia decir, Hermione dormia con una camiseta de tirantes, que se habia subido para arriba mientras dormia, ¡PERO SI TENIA TETAS! Eso penso Harry al verle dos pechos redondeados, y todo decirlo bastante grandes y bien puestos, y dejaba ver su lisa barriga, a Harry le entraron ganas de despertarla dandole besos por la barriga mientras subia hacia los pechos… y de golpe el ojiverde se fijo en los carnosos y sonrosados labios de su amiga, y se tubo que controlar las ganas de besarla, porque se oían pasos en la madera del piso, pero pasaron de largo, entonces el empezo a subir la mano por el vientre de la chica, y notaba su suave piel hasta que llego al dichoso pijama, que era pequeño y _sexy_… pero HARRY POTTER, que coño haces pensando eso de tu casi-hermana??, pensaba el pobre chico pero no podia contenerse, de golpe cuando iba a poner una mano sobre el pecho de la chica se abrio la puerta y una pelirroja, muymuy cabreada entro por ella, Harry aparto la mano como si le hubiese dado la corriente, mientras la benjamina de los Weasley gritaba,

- ¡¡ESQUE COMO SE PUEDE SER TAAAAN PEREZOSO, EH COMOO??

- Tranquila Ginny, relajate – le decia el moreno.

Cuando Hermione pego un salto y se desperto sorprendida… y vio a Ginny gritando y a Harry subido hacia su litera… no sabia que estava pasando allí, solo sabia que Ginny estava muy enfadada por alguna razón y Harry estava prácticamente subido a su litera, y simplemente con un pantalón de los Chudley Cannons.

- Es que enserio, no puedo con él, como se puede dormir tanto, y tan profundamente?- exclamó la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de que habia interrumpido los pensamientos deleitosos de Harry.

- Ginny por favor, conoces mejor a tu hermano que yo, y sabes perfectamente como es, asi que o te lo tomas con calma..- empezó él.

- Vale, creo que se de que va la cosa. – Habló por primera vez la castaña.- Ron, no quiere despertarse, es eso no? Dejármelo a mi.

Hermione bajo de la litera, apartó suavemente el cuerpo de Harry hacia un lado para poder coger su varita que estava en el escritorio y fue hacia la habitación de Harry y Ron, seguida de cerca por la pelirroja y un divertido Harry. Se puso al lado de la cama de Ron, alzó la varita y…

- _Acuamenti!_- exclamó Hermione de golpe.

Un chorro de agua helada salió de la punta de su varita directa hacia la cara de Ron, el cual desperto con un grito.

- PERO ESTAS LOCA O QUE!!- exclamó levantandose y sacudiendose el agua de su cara.

- A ver si así dejas de tener el sueño tan profundo.- Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación seguida por Ginny riendo a carcajadas y dejando a un Ron completamente mojado y a un Hary intentando aguantarse la risa para no dejar más mal a su amigo.

Una hora y media después, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry estavan despidiendose de la Señora Weasley y caminando hacia en lago. Una vez llegaron, los gemelos tiraron las cosas por la hierba, se sacaron la camiseta corriendo, y se tiraron al lago como si la vida les fuera en ello. Hermione pudo deleitarse con los cuerpos de todos los chicos, que ya estaban solo con el bañador, Harry moreno y con todo bien puesto en su sitio era el que mas llamaba su atención, aunque los pelirrojos tampoco estaban nada mal… pero Harry le alegraba la vista, Ginny ya se habia sacado el vestido que llevaba y se habia tumbado en la hierba con su biquini blanco marcando su pecoso cuerpo, pero ella continuaba de pie y vestida, de golpe sintió unas manos que le tocaban la espalda, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en el agua y mojada de arriba abajo.

- ¡Pero se puede saber… - empezó una exaltada Hermione.

- Tranquila 'Mione, solo era para relajar tensiones – dijo George.

- Jajaja, pues me paso vuestras tensiones por el forro… - masculló Hermione poniendo morritos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Salio del agua y sento en su toalla, aun con el vestido mojado.

- Venga Hermione quitate el dichoso vestido y vamos al agua – le reprimio Ginny

- No quiero – dijo Hermione enfadada.

- Vamos, Herms que hemos venido aquí para pasarlo bien, si quieres te quito yo el vestido… - insinuo divetido Harry, a lo que Hermione no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

- Si consigues quitarmelo, me meto al agua… - accepto ella el reto.

Harry se fue hacia el agua, y Hermione se apoyó contra un arbol mientras se encendia un cigarrillo, habia empezado a fumar ese verano con Ginny, a escondidas, pero al final Harry, Ron y los gemelos le habian dicho que tranquilas, que ellos tambien fumaban a veces… aunque a la pobre Ginny le cayo un bronca por parte de Ron.

- Me das uno? – le pregunto una voz por detrás, a lo que ella se sobresalto, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Harry, pero no se habia dado cuenta de que habia salido del agua. Le tendio el paquete de tabaco y Harry cogio un cigarrillo y se lo encendio.

- Mira ven que te quiero enseñar una cosa… - le comento él. Y ella toda confiada se giro cuando CHAAN! Harry le quito el vestido y la dejo con su biquini. Rojo con un cinturón negro en las braguitas, y Harry aguanto la respiración, pero que cuerpo tenia su amiga!

- Jajajajaja, ¡te lo he quitado! – reia él mientras ella aun estaba sorprendida de la facilidad que habia tenido para quitarselo.

- ¿Asi que lo de enseñarme un sitio era mentira? – dijo ella con la voz algo decepcionada.

- No, no ven que quiero enseñarte un sitio. – el ojiverde empezo a andar, mientras la chica semi-desnuda le seguia.

Harry la tomó de la mano y caminaron un poco adentrándose en el bosque. Conforme caminaban éste se iba haciendo más denso hasta que llegaron al final del camino, donde no había nada especial aparte de las ramas de un árbol que obstruían el paso.

- Este es tu maravilloso lugar?- reclamó ella extrañada.

- Te quieres esperar un momento, aún no has visto nada!- dijo él, y entonces ella se fijó que había traído consigo la varita. Eso explicaba la rapidez con la que le había sacado el vestido…

- Que vas a hacer Harry?- exclamó ella sorprendida.

- Espera y verás.- dijo él con paciencia.

Se puso delante de el árbol y con varita en mano exclamó; "_Mobiliarbus". _Todas las ramas que obstruían el camino fueron separándose poco a poco y dejando entrever un paisaje fantástico. Los árboles solo dejaban pasar pocos rayos de luz de un color anaranjado, el lugar tenia forma redonda con sus bordes lleno de árboles y con un lago en medio. Éste era pequeño pero sus aguas eran cristalinas y perfectas.

- Creo que aquí va a ser donde nos vamos a bañar tu y yo. – finalizó él con una voz suave poniéndose detrás de la castaña i rozándola con su cuerpo. La empujó levemente con sus manos en la cintura de ella y empezaron a caminar. Como ella pudo comprobar, la temperatura del agua era perfecta y no dudó en meterse poco a poco, seguida de Harry.

Ella empezó a nadar aún sorprendida por el sitio donde se encontraba, cuando de golpe algo no dejo que abanzara. Era Harry. Podía notar el cuerpo de él acariciando suavemente el de ella. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de él, y dejando paso a las manos de él que empezaron a recorrer ansiosas la perfecta silueta de ella. Comenzó por los muslos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura, donde empezaron a subir por su vientre y su espalda hasta llegar al medio de ésta. Aunque sus manos la acariciaban con absoluta suavidad, ella tenia la sensación de que quemaban en su piel. Él empezó a juguetear con el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini de ella mirandola a la vez con una cara de súplica que habia aprendido a hacer gracias a Sirius. Ella rió ante ese panorama, algo que él entendió como favorable y empezó a desabrochar cuando de pronto una figura surgió de entre los árboles haciendo que se separaran de golpe. Detrás de esta figura entraron dos más.

- Oh dios, queriais quedaros esto para vosotros solos verdad!!- exclamó Ron corriendo hacia el lago y rompiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente. Detrás de él dos figuras pelirrojas más se zambulleron en las aguas cristalinas. Ginny se adentró tambien en el paisaje pero se estiró en la hierba a observar. Hermione salió del agua fastidiada, muy fastidiada, y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

- Que pasa Hermione? Pareces molesta!- Dijo ella preparando las cosas que tenian que comer ese día.

- Nada, ha pasado nada. Ese es el problema. – dijo ella ayudandola con los cubiertos y las cestas.

- Espera un momento, no me digas que…- exclamó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No grites Ginny por dios!- le reprochó ella.

- Si es que siempre digo que mi hermano es tonto!- dijo Ginny fastidiada- Pero que hubiera pasado si no hubieramos venido..?

- Ginny, es obvio lo que hubiera pasado!- dijo ella avergonzada.

Dejaron de hablar del tema y llamaron a los chicos para que fueran a comer. Las miradas eran aún ardientes entre ellos dos y sabian que tenian que terminar lo que habian empezado.

Pasaron alli toda la tarde i cuando tubieron hambre decidieron volver a la Madriguera, tardaron algo mas en volver que al ir, pero bueno… se lo habian pasado muy bien ese dia, al llegar a la Madriguera cenaron y subieron a sus habitaciones a acostarse, Hermione entró al lavabo pues tenia intencion de ducharse y lavarse los dientes antes de ir a dormir, mientras se quitaba el vestido, escucho que alguien entraba al lavabo.

- ¿Quien diablos… - mascullo la castaña.

- Shh… Hermione no grites soy yo. – la chica se sobresalto al oir la voz de Harry… - Tenemos que empezar lo que acabamos esta tarde en el lago no?

La chica se sonrojo al recordar lo que habia pasado… Mientras ella cavilaba el ojiverde fue acortando la distancia entre los dos y de repente capturo sus labios con los de la chica, primero ella estubo algo indecisa, pero luego correspondio el beso, mientras enredaba los dedos en el pelo de él… De golpe sintio la lengua de Harry perfilar sus labios como pidiendole permiso para entrar y ella accedió, de golpe aquel beso se habia convertido en una batalla de lenguas, y dandose cuenta de que la ropa empezaba a sobrar, Hermione corto el beso y les quito la camiseta al chico sin ningun problema. Mientras él subia las manos por la espalda de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera y suspirara, fue hacia el nudo del biquini y se lo quito, le saco la otra parte por la cabeza y se separo de ella para admirar la belleza que tenia delante, los pechos de Hermione eran perfectos, Harry empezo a bajar desde el cuello, besando su escote i al final empezo a besar y lamer el pezon de la chica como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno. Ella no se queria quedar atrás y empezo a quitar el cinturón del pantalón de el, cuando al final lo pudo sacar los pantalones cayeron solos al piso, y ella pudo notar su ereccion en el vientre. Cuando Harry dejo su pezon para empezar a besar su terso vientre, Hermione gimio con desagrado pues eso no le daba el placer que necesitaba, el le comenzó a tocar la parte interna de los muslos mientas ambos chicos jadeaban y gemian y necesitaban mas y mas… Él empezo a bajar la braguita que no dejaba ver a la chica desnuda, y cuando esta cayo al suelo, Harry no pudo mas que exclamar un ronco "wow", la chica era un bellezon, y era solo para el, su mente pervertida de adolescente no podia quitarse eso de la cabeza, estaba antes con el que con Ron… Ella empezo a bajar el boxer de él hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos, el bajo suavemente la cabeza hasta empezar a lamer y besar el sexo de la chica y entonces dio un mordisco en el clítoris haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gritara del placer, el se levanto y la miro seriamente a los ojos.

- Herms, estas… - pero ella le interrumpio con un tierno beso en los labios – ahora y siempre Harry – murmuro aun con los labios pegados a los de él, asi que la sento en la pica del lavabo y se acomodo entre sus piernas, mientras entraba en ella suavemente, en un momento ella puso cara de dolor, a lo que el aflojo y siguió lentamente, la sensación de dolor fue dando paso a un placer extremo, y él con miedo aun casi no se movia dentro de ella, pero ella sin iniciativa propia empezo a hacer un vaiven de caderas, que excito mas al chico y empezaron los dos ese movimiento cada vez mas fuerte, ambos gemian y gritaban el nombre del otro, cada vez los movimientos y los gemidos subian mas y mas de tono, hasta que Hermione sintio lo que nunca habia sentido en su vida, parecia que podia tocar el cielo con las manos, mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry, y de repente sintio un liquido caliente dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de la cara de extasiado que tenia Harry, de golpe los dos tiraron la cabeza hacia atrás y él se apoyaba en ella, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

- Ha sido estupendo – susurro Hermione.

- Si, fantastico – contesto él – te quiero Herms.

- y yo a ti Harry…

Desde ese preciso momento, tanto Hermione como Harry, sabian que nada iba a ser igual, aquel año seria el mejor de todos.

**Tomatazos, Avadas Kedavra, Crucios, Felicitaciones, Mas suerte la proxima vez... ?**

**Solo denle a GO! y sabremos en que mejorar )**


End file.
